


5 Black Tuxedos

by obviouslyderanged



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Archie Andrews, Jealousy, One Night Stands, Pining, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyderanged/pseuds/obviouslyderanged
Summary: A fanfic based kinda loosely off Four Weddings and a Funeral. Years after the Core Four have graduated, relationships have changed and Veronica has long left Riverdale and Archie behind. It's the biggest regret of his life.





	1. Two Households, In fair Riverdale where we lay our scene

We open on a spring morning, perhaps around 11am in the back garden of the Cooper’s residence. Archie stretched uncomfortably in his black tuxedo, his light blue bowtie lopsidedly fastened an inch or so below his collar. There are lawn chairs laid neatly on the grass, with an obnoxiously wide aisle Alice Cooper was likely responsible for. The murmurs of bright chatter, the clinking of glasses and kissing of cheeks were the backdrop, embellished by the swaying of pretty girls in light, floral dresses and the million “lovely day!” sentiments shared by acquaintances where time has extinguished ease of conversation, replaced with an uncomfortable sense of former familiarity. Watching all this through the window as Jug paced and muttered to himself behind him, Archie could only wonder what time will have done to him. In the midst of well-known faces, he kept alert for a glimpse of raven hair, or an Hermes bag placed too properly in the crook of a lady’s elbow.

 

“Archie!” Jughead said, clearly annoyed to have to raise his voice to get his best friend’s attention. “She will be here, more importantly though I am getting married today and you’re meant to be my best man. Since I really didn’t want to have all these people come and stare at me all day the least you could do is actually do the things you’re meant to do.”

 

“Sorry,” Archie said, “I’m ready. What do you need?”

 

Betty smiled as Polly pinned the veil atop her golden head, she looked at herself in the mirror, remembering fondly how often she had dreamt of this moment. How vividly she had imagined exactly what this day would be like, and for the most part reality was a scene taken directly from her imagination, with one crucial difference. When Jug had kissed her for the first time, when he told her he loved her for the first time, her heart had swollen. But something had always told her to keep a distance because they were so different. How could it end well? When she, Riverdale’s girl-next-door flavoured hero, their saving grace and icon, was holding the hand of a Southside Serpent? When, even after all these years, the North and South sides were still throwing accusations and slander at one another? She never believed it would get this far, but was oh so glad that it had.

 

“You look beautiful, honey” Alice smiled behind her, stroking her hair. “Now you know I haven’t always been his biggest fan, but I see his quality through you.”

A voice chirped in the background, dripping with nostalgia, “quality always”.

Betty let her eyes drift to the corner of her mirror where her old friend Veronica Lodge stood, glamorous as ever, smiling down at her best friend. Betty only squealed a little before jumping up to embrace her.

“V! You made it!” The blond girl exclaimed almost redundantly because, as Veronica said, “Did you really think that I would miss it?”

They were both dying to just run away to a booth at their favourite neon-lit diner, to catch up over milkshakes on all the comings-and-goings, all the missed moments and devastating events. Any other day, perhaps they would have.

 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Someone said for the hundredth time as Betty and Jughead stood beside one another, welcoming guests to the reception. Betty leant a little into her husband’s shoulder and whispered, “I think there’s just a couple more, I know you hate this.”

 

Archie jogged toward them, apologising for being late before he was even in earshot, but was soon stopped in his tracks. Veronica pressed her pretty red lips to Jug’s cheek, then Betty’s. She beamed at them, congratulating and joking and thanking them. Archie was frozen, he hadn’t even seen her at the wedding, for some reason he almost believed that she wasn’t coming. But of course she came. Of course she was here. There. Right there. He steeled himself to walk over, “Ronnie” he said quietly, but as quick as her eyes had flickered to him then to her hands, she was gone.

 

The music was pumping, people were dancing and Jughead was sat at his table, undoubtedly desperate to know when this ordeal would be over. Betty, Polly and her children, Veronica, and Kevin danced merrily in circles as though they were all still in high school, as though no time had passed. With his best man sat beside him, looking forlorn and devastated, Jug was faced with no other option, which was a shame as he was literally craving any other option. “Go talk to her, you’re depressing even me.” He smiled as best he could because Jughead was always going to hate everything about this day, except for the literal 10 minutes where he was marrying his the love of his life, but Archie Andrews should have been in his element. Even though Betty was Riverdale’s #1, the red-headed boy was just as important to the town, just as popular, just as ready to be given a holiday in his name. Jughead knew that everyone would rather it was the Andrews boy standing opposite Betty, but as much as it might’ve once seemed to be, it never truly was. Archie just groaned, swigged down the rest of his beer and trudged moodily off away from the dancefloor and painful memories.

 

Inebriated and filled with a new courage as the night began to wrap itself up, Archie stumbled off in search of the person he had been so successfully avoiding, or who had been so successfully avoiding him. She sat alone, phone in hand, fingernails tapping rapidly away on the screen. “Ronnie,” he said, trying his best to not sound as wasted as he was, “It’s good to see you.” He tried to ignore the way her face darkened, the way her body seized and shuffled away from him. She stood up, and for a moment he thought he felt her run her hands through his hair and play with his earlobe like she used to. But instead she looked at him, only briefly, in the eye and said “we don’t have to do this, Archie. Don’t worry.” She picked up her bag, said goodbye to Betty and Jughead and the few remaining party guests, climbed gracefully into the backseat of a black Audi and was gone.

 

In the months that followed, Archie buried himself in work. He avoided the newly minted Joneses after they returned from their honeymoon, only as much as he could without suspicion, not completely sure why he was doing so. He had started working with Fred in construction, and their business was growing rapidly. His father had moved to Chicago, where their main office was after he and Mary had decided to give things another go, leaving Archie alone in Riverdale. All the dreams he had of football and music had gone to hell after Ronnie left. She had packed her things and taken with her all his confidence and passion. He couldn’t play in front of anyone without her to calm his stage fright, and too many bad decisions and drunken fights with strangers once he was alone had garnished him a reputation that most college football teams didn’t want to take on. He barely got through that final year of high school, she was the only thing that had kept him grounded, kept him from completely going off the rails, and when she left he didn’t even try to keep himself together.

 

It was a warm Wednesday morning when Archie laid his hands on an embossed silver envelope. Inside was an elegantly decorated card cordially inviting him to the marriage of Reggie Mantle and Josie McCoy on September 25th. It didn’t feel like that long ago that he was thinking about sending these out for himself, and now it seemed as though everyone around him was rubbing it in his face. Obnoxiously pointing out that they can do what he could not.


	2. Isn't it the New York sophisticate who's supposed to corrupt the sweet, small-town boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wedding and another mopey Archie

Veronica strolled down 5th avenue on that first day of September, relishing in New York and the upcoming fall. Her kitten heels tapped lightly against the pavement, adding so minimally to the cacophony of the busy city backing track. Cars revved and honked, people chattered and yelled, cellphones rang, and children cried. The small slit of sky between skyscrapers was the only thing that reminded her that she was still on Earth. Sometimes, even with her designer sunglasses propped so perfectly atop her nose and her hair perfectly curled and styled, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was just a half-step behind. That perhaps those few years of small-town life had slowed her down too much, that the picture of New York that she had longed to get back to for so long had raced ahead and try as she might she would never catch up.  
Being back in Riverdale for Betty and Jughead’s wedding had brought back more feelings than she was comfortable with. And even though it had been years since, she couldn’t help but miss all the people she really grew up with. Her time there had changed her so profoundly, from a stubborn, entitled mean girl into a friendly and kind woman. She thought many times of going back for another visit, but it would be too hard to go and see Archie, and too hard to go and not see him too. 

Archie combed his fingers through his hair, he sighed at his reflection all dolled up for another wedding. At least, he thought, Veronica won’t be at this one. She was always going to come back for Betty’s wedding, but Archie didn’t think that her brief time as a Pussycat warranted a trip down from New York. Not after all this time. He tried to focus on just having a good time with his friends, maybe meeting a pretty girl who could take his mind off things, just for the night.  
“Good to go, Arch?” Betty asked, appearing in the doorway.  
“Yeah, you look great by the way. Is Jughead here yet?”  
“Thanks.” She smiled at him, “No his meeting with his editor is running a bit overtime I think, so he might just meet us there.”  
“I can’t believe we’re about to go to this wedding.” Archie chuckled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just Josie and Reggie, it wasn’t really one I saw lasting to be honest.”  
Betty laughed. “No, I guess you’re right. I really thought it would be me and Jughead and you and…” she trailed off. Archie tried his hardest to not look as despondent as he felt. He knew what she was going to say, because he had thought the same thing once upon a time.  
“Sorry, Arch,” Betty tried, “I didn’t mean to, but I mean maybe you’ll-“  
“Let’s just go.”  
Archie quickly grabbed his phone and walked outside to where the cab was waiting. 

The wedding was being held at the Town Hall which, despite some of its sordid history, was beautifully decorated and filled with people that Archie had never seen before. Many of Reggie’s college football friends and workmates plus singers and musicians that Josie knew from her time in California recording with the Pussycats. There were only a few Riverdale high kids dotted around, and Archie felt surprised that he had made the cut. There was a jazz quartet in the corner played scattered upbeat tunes, and some unfortunate propaganda for Myles’ latest album. Betty linked her arm through Archie’s and gave him a warm smile as if to say I’m with you, don’t worry. 

It was nice to be at a wedding where their parents hadn’t been invited. Josie and Reggie knew so many people that it appeared the likes of Alice Cooper hadn’t made the cut. Once the reception began, Archie had bee-lined straight for the open bar and sunk 3 shots of whiskey before he walked away with a beer. He felt determined to have a good time, and forget all about-  
“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” He heard Josie squeal. No way! V, baby!”  
“I am so sorry I missed the service, some neanderthal failed to organise himself and we were punished for it. I sat on the plane for hours!”  
“You’re here now, I am so pleased! Grab a drink, Betty is here somewhere, and Jughead. But have fun. It’s so good to see you!”

They hugged and hugged again, squealing and laughing like teenagers. Archie felt his jaw drop and his ribcage open so that his heart could plummet to the depths of his stomach. He was so sure she wouldn’t come. He was really hoping not to get shitfaced and spend his whole night moping around her, too afraid to say any of the things he was hoping to say. 

She looked so beautiful. She wore a strapless black dress and her signature pearls draped around her neck. Her dress stopped just above her knee, and Archie desperately wanted to run his fingers up her legs. He wanted to pick her up and grab her thighs and push her against a wall. She looked at him, a little confused, and Archie felt his cheeks redden at the realisation that he’d been staring at her for far too long. He tried to recuperate and offer a smile, which she returned. He felt his heart pound as she locked eyes with him, and a light sweat come over his neck when he saw her start to walk in his direction. 

“Hey stranger,” she smiled as though their history was forgotten, “you’re looking sharp.”  
“Veronica.” He managed.  
“Archibald. Did no-one ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?”  
“I’m just surprised to see you.”  
“Hmm,” she surveyed the room as if she were flicking through the latest issue of Vogue. “Is Betty around somewhere?”  
“Yeah, she is.”  
“Okay, well to be continued.”  
Archie felt gobsmacked. The last time he had seen her, even this year, she was cold. She had dismissed him out of hand like a nuisance she didn’t feel like entertaining. But yet, it seemed just then as though no years had passed, as though he had never made any of the mistakes that permeated his nightmares. Maybe this meant she was ready to forgive him? 

The Pussycats, without Josie, sang a song for the first dance. Slow and melodic, it was almost a shock to hear them without their lead singer. Tears welled slowly in Josie’s eyes, and many in the crowd, and if not for the brilliant smile on her face you might’ve thought this was a funeral. Everyone looked on, pride and happiness sparkling across the mosaic of faces. Slowly, as the chorus began, some of the guests began to join. Archie grinned understandingly when Jughead mentioned that he and Betty were going to dance. Before he could let himself get too wrapped up in the melancholy of it all, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
“You’re looking a little lonely there, Wonderboy. Did you wanna dance?”  
Archie just nodded.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as his found her waist. Together they swayed to the music, neither able to look the other in the eye.  
“So, I’m surprised to see you here” Archie said, finding some confidence.  
“Why’s that?”  
“I just didn’t expect that you’d be back in Riverdale twice in one year, especially considering it’s been 5 years since you were here last.”  
“Well, it’s not because of me that everyone’s decided to get married this year. Besides, I came down a couple of years ago, you just didn’t see me.”  
“Well I’m glad to be seeing you now, Ronnie.”  
“Oh Archiekins, you never knew what you wanted. That was the problem, remember?”  
“That’s not true!” Archie started, but the song was over and she had broken away from him to applaud. He turned to look at the stage and that was enough time for her to slink away again. 

Betty and Jughead swayed slowly to the music, once again lost in their own little world. Her green eyes sparkled up with him with such care and comfort. She was safe wrapped in his arms, allowed to truly be herself, allowed to have flaws and make mistakes. Jughead wasn’t much of a dancer, and like many things he didn’t really enjoy it. But he entertained her, stepping basically from side to side like a toddler learning to walk. He looked at the band of gold on his finger and didn’t even try to fight the light smile that played on his lips. If only his father could see him now, if only he could have attended their wedding. FP still had a couple years left on his prison sentence, but 9 years was much better than 20. He just wanted his family to come together like they always promised they would. Even if he hadn’t seen his mom in far too long, even though Jellybean had basically decided that she wouldn’t be talking to FP even when he did get out of prison. Before a tear could properly form itself in the corner of his eye, Jug tilted Betty’s head up to press a light kiss to her lips. Just reminding himself that he was allowed to do that, and the only one allowed to do that, was enough to snap him out of that potential slip into moodiness and despair. 

Archie sat, again, alone watching Jughead and Betty. He felt especially sorry for himself and vowed to not attend a wedding alone again. Surely he could invite anyone to come so that he didn’t have to choose between isolation and meaningless conversations with people he really didn’t know or care about. The days of Archie Andrews being a popular, success-to-be had dissolved rapidly and the buzz of even shallow friendship was swallowed with it. 

He saw Veronica dancing seductively on her own, running her hands through her hair and across her skin. If he was half as confident as he used to be he would just go up there and sweep her off her feet. Instead he looked at her like a puppy put outside for weeing on the carpet. Which was hardly an enticing or attractive look, but she caught sight of him and called him over. 

Shocked and completely unwilling to let an opportunity like this pass him by, Archie jumped up and made his way over to the patch of space Ronnie had made for herself. He went to speak, but she pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him.  
“Just dance with me.” She smiled, her breath tainted with the smell of vodka and tequila. She grinded her ass against his crotch, eliciting a slightly nervous chuckle from the red-headed boy. Her movements were slow and a little wobbly, but God was she sexy.  
Veronica led, placing Archie’s hands on different parts of her body, pushing and pulling him in different directions. She wrapped her limbs around him, pulling their bodies close enough that he could feel her hot panting on his neck. It felt a bit like a blur to Archie, perhaps from lack of practice or being a little too intoxicated, and whether it was he or she neither knew but in a matter of seconds their lips crashed together, teeth too in the drunken clumsiness. He didn’t know how long they were there like that before she suggested they make a move. 

In the morning, he didn’t remember how he got home, but it felt strange to be alone. He was naked, which was also unusual. Flashbacks of sweaty skin and moans and biting on collarbones flooded over him as he ran his fingers over some of the bruises and hickeys left on his abdomen. Fingers tangled in hair, wet lips and tongues and skin screaming to be touched, it felt like a dream. Like those few moments between sleep and awake where you’re not sure which reality you’re in. He wanted so desperately to get up and hear the shower running, and see her step out and chuckle a little. He thought maybe they could go for breakfast and talk things over and that maybe it was the start of something better. 

But she had left, without saying goodbye.


	3. Pray it can't, pray it won't, pray it don't come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third wedding and Archie's heart is broken more than once

Betty smiled lovingly at her sleeping husband, his hair messily strewn across his face and the pillows. He was so soft when he slept, unable to drench his words in sarcasm or try so desperately to be as different from the norm as he could be. The past year had been absolute bliss for the two of them. It had been milkshakes and late nights, movie marathons, cuddling, more-than-cuddling, it had been everything she could’ve hoped it to be. Hell, the only thing that could’ve made it better would be if their best friend could pull himself out of the longest break-up misery in history and actually enjoy life again. She loved Archie. Jug loved Archie. She might, however, have to kill him if he made one more irrelevant thing be about Veronica. She had been compassionate, she knows if she had done the same thing to ruin her relationship with Jughead she would have been the same. But probably for a year or two max, not going on six. He hadn’t even tried to date anyone, and Betty had introduced him to many of the girls she met through work at the Register, so it wasn’t for lack of opportunity. The whole thing was beginning to get on her nerves, and it seemed as though seeing her earlier this year had made him so much worse.  
Betty was a nice person. She considered herself a nice person, but patience was wearing thin.

She pulled herself out of the comfort of bed and went to start a coffee. She brushed her teeth and pulled on her dressing gown and went about all sorts of normal morning time activities. She collected the mail, and noticed a metallic envelope ordained with calligraphic ink and knew immediately it could only be one thing.  
You are invited to attend the (2nd) union of Mr. Fred Andrews and Ms. Mary Andrews, June 12th.  
Betty’s heart warmed, she could only imagine how happy Archie must be to have his parents be getting married again. She picked up her phone immediately, desperate to congratulate her oldest friend and hopefully hear a bit of happiness in his voice. Before she could, though, another familiar friend’s face lit up the screen.  
“B. Crisis.” Veronica said.  
“Hey, V. What’s up?”  
“So, I slept in a little today because I needed a little me time. And I had a great bath, which is totally acceptable in the morning by the way! I had my café con leche, a delectable almond croissant from this little bakery down the road...”  
“Did you just call to tell me about your morning?” Betty chuckled.  
“No, I was setting the scene, B. Marriage has changed you. Anyway, I got something in the mail today. An invitation.”  
“To Fred’s wedding?!” Betty exclaimed, a little confused.  
“Yes, exactly. And yes, I know I knew Fred but I would’ve thought inviting your son’s ex from five years ago was a little outside the realm of normal courtesy.”  
“I agree,” Betty said contemplatively, “I got mine today as well, which is odd. Don’t you think it would’ve taken longer to get to you?”  
“Relevance, Betty?” Veronica all but snapped. “This puts me in an extremely awkward position. I feel as though I should say no. But if this is the olive branch, what kind of person am I to stab Fred Andrews in the back with it?”  
Betty was silent.  
“Betty. Please, advice.”  
“I’m sorry V, I have to go. But I will call you back okay?”  
“No, totally unacceptable, Betty-” Veronica was cut off as Betty raced to attempt her initial phone call again. 

“Betty?” Archie yawned, “Why are you calling me?”  
“I got the invitation!” Betty said excitedly, “you must be so happy!”  
“Oh right, the wedding.”  
“Yes, the wedding! I was actually just talking about it!”  
“Oh yeah?” Archie mumbled, still half asleep and borderline annoyed that Betty considered this conversation important enough to interrupt sleep for.  
“Yes, with Veronica.”  
Oh.  
“Oh?” Archie said, suddenly a little more awake. “Did Dad invite her too? That’s nice.”  
“You are a terrible liar, Archie. Tell me now, did you or did you not send Veronica an invitation of your own accord a few days ago? And did you even tell your Dad that you had hijacked an invitation?”  
Unfortunately, Archie was an atrocious liar even at the best of times. Try as he might, not a single normal excuse or explanation could come to mind and he was sure that just saying “no and no” wouldn’t be enough.  
He sighed. “Yes, but-”  
“No ‘but’s! Arch this is crazy, it’s your Dad’s wedding! You were miserable after my wedding, and miserable after Josie’s and now you’re literally ruining this night for yourself. I can’t pretend that this is okay anymore.”  
“That’s not true. Betty, she stayed the night.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“After Josie and Reggie’s wedding. I mean I think she did, but she definitely came back with me. Betty, we slept together. And then she was gone, she didn’t say anything. I can’t just leave it like that!”  
“Okay, Arch. But you’ve not been able to leave it at all. It’s been five years since graduation, it’s been five years since it ended. You have to let it go, it’s not healthy.”  
“Betty, please. Can you just get her to come?”  
“When does this end, Arch?” Betty asked, defeated. “if I do this, this is the last time. I can’t let you go on like this forever.”  
“Deal!” Archie said, and Betty didn’t miss the relief in his voice. “Thank you so much Betty.”

Betty put down the phone just as Jughead stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  
“Was that Archie?” he asked.  
“Yeah, he invited Veronica to his dad’s wedding.”  
“Fred and Mary are getting married?” Jughead said sleepily, “good for them!”  
“Yeah, but Jug. This thing with Veronica, this is getting crazy. He needs to let her go, I don’t think he sees anyone but us, and he barely sees us!”  
“He’ll be okay, Betts. You know Archie, he just doesn’t always deal with things in the best way, it’ll be fine. Did you make coffee?”  
“Yeah, there’s a fresh pot.” Betty felt no more at ease. She worried that he might do something really stupid if this didn’t go to plan. She wished she had never agreed to any part of it. 

Fred and Mary had only invited a select few to their wedding. Only close family and friends came to celebrate their second union. Perhaps there’s no need to make a big deal of things the second time around with the same person, perhaps when you’re in your late 40s you fail to really care about the grandeur of it all. Not that Fred and Mary ever seemed particularly concerned with grandeur. Archie clapped his father on the shoulder, part comfort, part congratulations, part don’t-freak-out. Fred seemed nervous, it was different for Archie to see his dad this way, a little less cool, calm, and collected.  
“It’s been so long since I did this, Arch.” Fred breathed.  
“You’re gonna be great, Dad. This is Mom, and I’ll be there right beside you too.”  
Fred sighed, he rolled his muscles around, trying to release the tension he had been building up for the last week. 

The ceremony was simple, classic. It was quite understated and beautiful in that way. Archie couldn’t help the ostentatious grin painted on his face as he watched his family come back together again. Little Archie’s pipe dream had come true, just a little too late for Little Archie to see it. They kissed, everyone cheered and clapped and watched on as they walked down the aisle, happy to see that even once the ghost of youthful passion has grown up that love can prevail. Only when Archie looked on as they reached the end of the aisle did he notice one lone, empty chair in the back of the room, and for the first time that day his smile faltered. 

Everyone gathered back at the old Andrew’s house to celebrate the day. It was a quiet affair, with light drinks and canapes, more light chatter and polite laughter than excess drinking and sweaty dancing. Betty and Jughead made their way to congratulate Fred and Mary, but were quickly interrupted.  
“Betty, did you not tell her to come?”  
“Hi Archie.” Betty said pointedly. “We were about to talk to Fred and Mary; can this wait a sec?”  
Archie was about to protest but something about Betty’s expression convinced him not to push it. He got the feeling that he was one of those people who were only able to talk about one topic of conversation, and that the awkward entertainment of his obsession was becoming too much for his friends to bear.  
Jughead spoke softly into Betty’s ear, and Betty walked over to the happy couple, leaving Jughead to pull Archie away upstairs.  
“Archie. This is your father’s wedding day. It really shouldn’t be about Veronica, and it’s unfair of you to put this on my wife. You cheated on her, remember? I don’t mean to be harsh, but this was your mess. And we’ve spent five years trying to clean you up, but it’s kind of hard when you keep rolling around in it.”  
“I know, Jug, but I really think it’s not over.”  
“Okay, Archie. But she hasn’t come. If I do something for you, this has to be it. Betty’s worried about you and so am I.”  
“Yes, yes. Okay, sure. What is it?” Archie asked eagerly.  
“I will call Veronica and ask her to be somewhere in New York, where you can meet. And please don’t tell Betty that I sent that invitation for you. I want you to be happy, but this endless whatever isn’t making you happy. You know I love a wallow as much as anyone, but Betty is right. It's enough.”  
Betty called from downstairs before Archie had a chance to respond. 

When Jughead descended the staircase, the mood downstairs had changed considerably. In the living room, the air had gone silent as the Southside Serpents pushed their way in. Jughead’s Serpent status had been solidified years ago, but he was never accepted the way FP was. He wasn’t their leader, he didn’t command their respect, and their hatred for the Andrews and the Lodges had only grown since the SoDale project took off. Jughead had never been able to convince them to let it go. SoDale had changed the Southside, with its luxurious apartment buildings and boutique stores, it had attracted the wealthy and proper. Retirees and young, well-to-do families had taken over the area, including Serpent territory, and pushed those who had made the Southside their home even further from Riverdale. It was something that the Serpents had struggled with, it pushed them further from work and forced them to set up a new area with very little resource. Gang tensions were higher than ever and the death toll in the Southside was ever increasing.  
“Fred Andrews.” Tall Boy smiled, “What a happy day.”  
“Boys, I’m sorry but this is a private party.” Fred said, ever amicable.  
“Shame, we were so hoping to give you a gift, to say thanks for all you’ve done for us.”  
“Tall Boy, what is this?” Jughead asked, stepping in.  
“Justice.”  
Betty ran to Jughead, screaming as Tall Boy pulled a gun from inside his jacket. The crowd flinched, hearts stopped. Shots were fired and Archie raced for his dad, flashbacks blurring too convincingly with reality.  
With blood spilled, and the police undoubtedly soon to be on their way, the Serpents left.  
“Dad, Mom are you okay?”” Archie asked frantically.  
“Son, we’re fine, but…”  
Archie turned and saw the blood pooling on the floor, staining the splayed golden hair. Jughead bent over her, crying and yelling with thick, dripping pain ripping his body to pieces.  
Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so yes. Please don't attack me, it's fiction let's all remember.  
> I love her too.


	4. Carrying my weight in gold

Archie struggled in his black tuxedo, it felt strange to think that the last time he was wearing this it was to Betty and Jughead’s wedding. Maybe he should keep a separate tuxedo for weddings and one for funerals, it was almost as though the happiness of seeing his two best friends get married would be tainted by the sadness he knew everyone would be feeing today. The death of Jason Blossom had shocked Riverdale, but it would never be as emotional as this. Archie was getting too used to how quickly one’s life could change overnight. It changed forever when Jason was murdered, when Fred was shot, when Veronica left him because he made too many stupid decisions, or maybe mostly because he failed to make one decision. 

It felt strange to be sitting in a familiar seat in Riverdale’s classic diner, awaiting his friends to meet him. It hadn’t felt this strange since the first time he came back after watching Fred bleed in his arms. The bell rang, and Jughead trudged inside looking glumly around before making his way over to where his best friend sat.  
“Archie, I don’t know even how to begin today.”  
“Hey Jug,” Archie nodded, “I mean I guess it’s something I knew would happen but just never really wanted to think about.”  
“I know. I haven’t really heard much about what’s going to happen, but I did ask Veronica to meet us here too.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, Archie. Don’t freak out please. I can’t handle that today.”  
“No, yes, sure. How’s Betty by the way?”  
“She’s fine, we fought about it but she agreed to stay home today, I really don’t think she’s up to being out yet.”  
“Have you heard anything about Tall Boy?”  
“Nothing. But it’s not like him to flee after something like that, but I swear to God when I find him-“  
“What, Jughead, you’re going to kill him? I know she forgave your being a Serpent, but I don’t think Betty will be happy to hear you killing someone. Even the someone who shot her.”  
“Archie I need to do something about this. She could have died, what would I have done then? She is everything to me.”  
The bell jingled before Archie could reply, and Veronica walked in. She wore a long elegant black dress, her lips stained dark purple and eyeliner already smudged from the few stray tears she couldn’t fight.   
“Well, boys, I must admit it feels a little sour to be here today. I appreciate the homage, but nonetheless I’d rather we just went.”  
“Well actually Veronica, we wanted to ask you if you knew anything about what was happening?” Jughead asked.  
“As far as I know my parents aren’t selling the place, so I imagine they’ll just find someone else to be manager. I don’t really want to talk about this though, guys. Pop Tate died! It’s in bad taste. Now, please, let’s go.”

As they made their way to the church Archie ruminated on how little he had really known about Pop, how it could be possible that someone so ingrained in the livelihood of the town, someone who had seen Archie in diapers could be such a mystery. Did he have children? Grandchildren? Friends? He never saw Pop outside the diner and even then he was always so wrapped up in his own issues or enjoying himself too much to spend any time talking to Pop.   
In the same space of time Jughead was thinking something very different about Pop Tate. He had spent a lot of time in the diner at odd hours, between getting kicked out of his house or running away. Just trying to find a little peace and quiet and an endless supply of coffee. Pop Tate had been the first one to read over his first chapter. They had talked for almost an hour about it and Pop had talked about how much he hoped Jughead would find a career that brought him the same kind of happiness that the diner brought Tate. In Jughead’s childhood, filled with insecurity and turmoil, Pop Tate and the Chocklit Shoppe had been one of the major constants in his life. He refused to let the emotion show on his face, but between Betty almost bleeding out in his arms at the hands of someone he had once called his friend and Pop Tate passing away, he felt as though his entire world was falling out from beneath him. 

They sat in the church as a few of the town’s older members spoke kind words about Pop and the importance of the diner to Riverdale. Tears were shed and songs were played and flickers of smiles danced across people’s faces. Archie couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the evidence of Pop’s influence and love on everyone in Riverdale. He felt a tear well in his eye and drop heavily onto his cheekbone at which point Veronica slipped her hand into his without so much at glancing at him. 

Wakes are a confusing gathering. On the one hand, people enjoy a few glasses of wine and the company of old friends, they reminisce on better days and recall anecdotes. People are laughing and crying and sometimes feel guilty for doing both. The three of them left early, Jughead was eager to get back to Betty and both Archie and Veronica agreed that it wasn’t quite right without her there. 

Veronica was petrified to see Betty, she had stayed around for 2 weeks after the shooting to see her best friend settle back into her own bed but had felt guilty for the past month and a half for not being around as much as the others could have been. Moving back to New York was the only way she could deal with things after the Archie fiasco. Her parents were developing a reputation that she didn’t want to be associated quite so heavily with and she had felt that physical distance was the best way to deal with her life imploding. She had move away and moved on. 5 years she had avoided any real thought about what she left behind and then in the space of a year she had come back to the small town 3 times. Every time she boarded the flight back to the city she felt another piece of her had been left behind and it was getting harder and harder every time. 

The last time was too much to bear. She was so nervous and excited and happy because her university degree was finishing and she was this close to becoming a lawyer. She had celebrated too much and delved too far. She felt terrible for sleeping with Archie again. Betty had told her more than once that he hadn’t moved on from the breakup in any capacity and she knew it was cruel to do it to him. Perhaps in the moment she felt that it was payback or she just wanted his skin to be on hers and her resolve flickered for a minute. But the cold, harsh light of day had brought with it too much guilt and nausea (probably mostly from the particularly vicious hangover) for her to cope with. Today she had seen him cry and held his hand before she could even really think about it. He was slipping so easily back under her skin after she had tried for years to purge herself of him. But the hurt she felt was not erased by his pain. She had a new life now and it was one that didn’t have room for another all-too-intense relationship with Archie. 

Betty applied a little blush to her cheeks, trying to make herself look a little more alive than she felt of late. She was exhausted constantly, and even though she was back at work and was for the most part healed the bullet had ripped through more than just her tissue. Jughead was angry all the time, not at her of course, but at everything and it was tiring to have to calm him down all the time. He hadn’t touched her since it had happened, and even though she wasn’t necessarily sure she wanted to do that yet, it felt lonely to be a newlywed and not be enjoying any of the newlywed perks. Jughead had texted that they were all coming back and she was so excited to see her friends again. To not be treated like a china doll. 

It wasn’t long before they were all sat around the Jones’ living room, beers, wines, or hot chocolates in hand. Veronica talked a lot, mostly out of nerves, but also because she had the most stories to share. They all felt the similarities to any number of times the four of them sat in a booth at Pop’s over many milkshakes and many days. Hell, even Jughead found himself having a good time and enjoying Veronica’s company. They talked about work and school and Pop and Betty’s health.   
“I have missed this so much.” Archie confessed. “I hope that we can do this again soon and under different circumstances but it’s 11 and I’m sure that Betty and Jug, you’re ready for us to.”  
“No,” Betty started before Jug shot her a look that changed her mind, “V how long are you in town?”  
“Just for a few days, but we absolutely must catch up again before I jetset home!”   
“Definitely.” Betty agreed. She hugged her friends tightly and for a moment imagined the possibility that they could all be friends again just as it was in high school.   
Outside the air was chilling and only the streetlamps and the moon provided a dim glow of light.  
“Where are you staying?” Archie asked Veronica, failing to hide the hopefulness in his voice.  
“Did you want to go for a drink?” was Veronica’s response. 

They found a dark bar not far from Betty’s house. It was all wooden bar stools and low lighting, regal red velvet chairs tucked away in private corners. There was a familiar smell of wood smoke and dust in the air. There was a bartender wearing suspenders and a bowtie who greeted them as they walked in.  
“I would love an Old Fashioned, with bourbon if you can.” Veronica ordered.   
“Uhh, yeah same.”

They found a secluded table by the window and sipped silently on their cocktails for almost 10 minutes before Veronica spoke.   
“Archie, I wanted to apologise for how erratic I’ve been. I don’t want to confuse things any further but I want us to be friends. Betty had told me you’ve been… in a rut. I don’t want either of us to cause the other more pain.”  
“I don’t want that either.” Archie interjected.   
“I think it best that we just try to be friends again.”  
Archie paused for a moment. He knew this was the conversation that she was always going to have with him but he had let himself hope it wouldn’t be. “Veronica, I don’t know if I can be just friends with you.”  
“Well that’s what’s on the table.” Veronica said, anger staining her voice.   
“Don’t you feel anything for me anymore? At Josie and Reggie’s wedding it seemed like-“  
“That was a mistake, Archie! I am not the one who did this. I didn’t cause this problem, and I’m still the only one who’s trying to make amends.”  
“I want to make amends, Ronnie.” Archie said, desperately fighting the urge to pull her in close and take away her sadness and anger toward him. “I love you, I want to be with you.”  
“That’s so unfair, Archie. Not everything is about what you want. You don’t deserve to be heartbroken.”  
Archie racked his brain for something, anything to say but he must have taken too long because she just said “fine”, left a $50 bill on the table and walked away.


	5. The Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about love that makes heartbreak so worthwhile?

_A Flashback._  
 _Veronica sat at a window table in a café, sipping on her cappuccino, enjoying the warmth from the mug on her thin fingers. She patiently awaited Archie, her boyfriend, well-_  
 _Putting the mug down for a moment, she ran her fingers over the thin silver band on her ring finger._  
 _“I’ll get you another one. A better one! Think of this as a promise, not an engagement ring.” Archie had whispered, lips pressed to her cheekbone after she had said yes. Even though she wasn’t even 100% sure what she had said yes to. A promise to get married someday, an engagement without an impending marriage date._  
 _“No this one is perfect.” She had smiled. She was 17, this all seemed way too early, too fast. They’d been together for barely a year, this was the kind of crazy thing she knew happened in small towns. Something she thought would never happen to her because she knew better. But that was weeks ago, and the loose promise to get married one day was rushing ahead much faster than expected._  
 _Her Louis Vuitton suitcase bag knocked against her ankle as Archie arrived and lent to kiss her hello._  
 _“Archiekins!” Veronica smiled brightly, “I was beginning to think I’d imagined our whole conversation. Or that you were going to stand me up.”_  
 _“No, Ronnie. Of course I wouldn’t.” Archie said, taking her hand. His eyes lingered on the ring he had bought her. How quickly he had decided to do it, without even really thinking about it at all. It was romantic, and she had said yes. He still couldn’t really believe that she had said yes._  
 _He didn’t know why, once the thought had ingrained itself in his mind, it was excruciating to have not asked her. He needed something_ more _from her; some kind of proof. The Nick St. Clair debacle, a few harmless flirts between her and Reggie Mantle, that one date she went on with Chuck before they were even together, they tormented him from time to time. Archie wasn’t really a jealous person, in fact he could barely remember being jealous of anyone ever until he realised that he had in some way shared Ronnie with others. Even though he trusted her, knew that their love was nothing like anything either of them have had with anybody else, he couldn’t help but want something to cement it. The ‘I love you’ situation had stirred feelings in Archie he couldn’t name, but it made it clear to him that Veronica wasn’t as simple as Archie was. He was left feeling that he really didn’t know all that much about what was going on inside her mind. And it was terrifying._

 _Maybe it was the same thing again, but the promise, soon after it was made, it wasn’t enough. He wanted her, now. He wanted to show the world their love and how strong they were._  
 _“I can’t believe I’m – we’re – doing this. Are we crazy?”_  
 _“Definitely crazy.” Archie replied a little solemnly. Veronica felt a shock rip through her body. Something was wrong._  
 _“Archie. What is it?”_  
 _Archie’s breath shortened. Of course she was going to know straight away that something was wrong. Archie was a simple guy, he never really tried to conceal his feelings, he probably wouldn’t even know where to begin with that._  
 _“I guess I just can’t believe it’s about to happen.” Archie lied. He tried to remember any other time he had lied to her, but couldn’t. “No going back, right?”_  
 _“Archie. We don’t have to do this now. We’re still young. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. That can be enough for right now.”_  
 _“No, Ronnie.” Archie said, her words echoing a time that still played on his doubts. “I love you. I need you. Don’t back out. Please.”_  
 _Veronica squeezed Archie’s hand. “I’m not.” She smiled. “Are you?”_  
 _Archie suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t backing out. This was what he wanted. He was sure that every bad thought and feeling he’d ever had about their relationship would be settled, in place, once they had exchanged their vows. Once they were married._  
 _“Archie. Talk to me, come on. What’s going on with you?”_  
 _How to even respond to that? ‘I slept with her’? That would only make things worse, would only give her the excuse she’s been looking for. To leave him. He was so wrapped up in thought, he didn’t notice Veronica pull her hand away from his._  
 _“_ Who _did you sleep with, Archie?”_

 _She heard a faint ringing in her ears, her vision unable to focus as time slowed down and her mind sped up. She felt like she was suffocating, wrapped up tight in cast iron that was shrinking and crushing her bones. Archie looked at her, his head snapped up like he was possessed. Harsh realisation flooded his eyes and she knew he hadn’t meant to say it._  
 _“How long were you going to let me sit here? Were you going to let me marry you?” Veronica heard herself attack. She watched herself pull the ring from her finger as though she wasn’t really doing it herself. “Who?” This second version of Veronica asked Archie._  
 _“Val.” The syllable barely made it through his lips before other words bombarded out, falling over one another in a desperate attempt to say the right thing. “Veronica, no. It was the biggest mistake I could have made. I was scared, I was stupid. I love_ you _. I want to be with_ you _.”_  
 _“Oh, Archie. If anything from all of this has become clear it’s that you have no idea what you want. It took you about a day to move from Val to me the first time. How many times did you flip-flop about Betty? You are the worst kind of playboy, Casanova. You let me fall in love with you, but worse you let me believe that you had fallen in love with me.”_  
 _“Veronica-“_  
 _“You have played me like a fool, Archie Andrews, but for the first and last time.”_  
 _She left, she didn’t even tell her parents until she’d landed back in New York. She couldn’t help thinking that when she’d packed she thought the next time she spoke to them it would be as Mrs. Archie Andrews._


	6. It ain't wrong, loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding or two

Veronica sat on the edge of her queen-size bed in her apartment on the Upper West Side in New York. She held her wedding planner in her hands. She was shocked and thrilled to be Kevin’s maid of honour. The fact that he had asked her still confused her, they loved each other and were close friends of course, but Veronica didn’t think she was Kevin’s best friend.  
“Maid of honour? Aren’t I supposed to be best man? I don’t think there has to be a ‘bride’, Kevin, that’s kind of barbaric.”  
“No,” Kevin had laughed, “I say maid of honour because the best man just makes a good speech and gets chased down by horny women. I want you to really help me plan this wedding. You know I live for your aesthetic and I really feel you have the best sense of style. My wedding needs you.”  
She had hugged him tightly, forcing herself to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.  
As per Lodge requirements, nothing was half-done. Her father had always taught her to stick to her goals and ensure nothing was done to anything but the best of her ability, it was one of the few things her parents had taught her that she actually was proud of. She had been with Kevin to fittings and cake tastings and florists and venues and shopping almost once a week for the past year, in fact this wedding might be one of the few things keeping her sane since the last time she saw Archie.  
She cast the name from her mind faster than it found its way in. Her confusion regarding the whole situation had never eased since their last meeting. The wedding was less than a week away, and Veronica was finalising her packing. The service was to be held at a gorgeous church in a small town in Pennsylvania. It was a sweet old brick building, with high ceilings and stained glass windows. At first, Kevin hadn’t wanted a church, considering that he was marrying Moose and most churches were still not quite on board with gay weddings. But this church had been non-denominational for years, it didn’t even host services, but acted as a safe-haven for people of a range of religious affiliations, or none at all, to come and pray. They allowed Kevin to choose who would marry them and Kevin felt nothing but love and understanding from the locals who frequented the venue.  
The reception would be held at a spectacular old manor-house-cum-boutique hotel not a 20 minute drive from the church. Almost everyone attending was going to be staying overnight in the rooms, given that Kevin knew few people in this part of the world. But the reason for everyone travelling to this corner of the planet was that Kevin and Moose both had friends and family all over, they had lived in numerous cities together, both of them desperate to experience all the things they had missed out on in small-town life. They didn’t want to pick any of those places however, insisting that their adventure was not yet over, and they hadn’t yet found a place to call home. Once Kevin learned about the church and hotel and talked to Moose, they decided it was perfect because of those places and not the location.

It had been over a year since the last time she had seen much of their old crew. She had seen Betty and Jughead a few times as Betty recovered, and they came to New York almost often, to see her, to explore, for Jughead to talk to someone at Time Out or The New Yorker or other magazine or newspaper about an article he was writing. She had been to Betty’s baby shower only a few months ago, and would surely spend more time with them when the baby was born in 3 months. In all of these instances she never saw nor spoke about Archie at all. The disappointment of his inability to accept her olive branch had devastated her. She knew what she wanted. In fact, as she thought about it she knew they probably couldn’t be friends, but she missed him terribly she just couldn’t figure out how to not feel so terrible about what had happened. It made it awkward for her with her friends from Riverdale, it broke her heart to think that this could be the way her entanglement with Archie Andrews ends. But as much as she felt sad she felt angry. Angry that he thought he had the right to mope around like he was the one kicked in the gut, like he was left, abandoned, betrayed. She wondered what version of the truth he told everyone to let them entertain him like they did, surely if they knew what she knew they wouldn’t listen to any of it. All of the successfully repressed emotions from their conversation had begun to stir as the wedding date drew closer. He was going to be there, Kevin had apologised about inviting him, but she knew he had to be there. Archie and Moose were close, Kevin liked him although he hated him for what he did. She wasn’t so selfish to demand his ostracization.

“Aw Kevin,” Veronica cooed, squeezing his shoulders as they both admired him in the mirror, “All this time I never knew that _you_ are the love of my life, the apple of my eye, and you’re running away with someone else.”  
Kevin smiled, his eyes a little watery with nerves and excitement. Veronica rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging him from behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. Betty walked over with his pocket square, fixing it neatly in his breast pocket. “You look amazing, and you both are the luckiest guys in the world” Betty smiled.  
“I’d say Moose is a little luckier, but maybe I’m biased.” Veronica laughed.  
“Thank you both so much for everything and for today. I can’t believe I’m about to get married. To Moose!”  
They all hugged each other warmly, tears running down their faces as they laughed in each other’s arms.

It seemed like minutes later that Veronica was announcing the service was about to begin. Veronica stood with Kevin in one of the small rooms adjacent to the main hall, waiting patiently for the guests to file in and find their seats. “Are you okay, Kevin?”  
“Yeah I just can’t believe this is really happening.”  
“It’s happening.”  
“This isn’t crazy, is it? Am I making a mistake?”  
“Kevin.” Veronica said, needing her words to be heard. “It is crazy, and thank goodness. It’s crazy good, it should be. You love him and he loves you. I know it, but more importantly you know it. Besides, you look fantastic and it’d be a shame to waste this perfect wedding.” Veronica giggled a little, causing Kevin to let out a laugh of relief.  
“You’re right. I love you, V. Thank you so much for everything and for today.”  
Veronica smiled and nudged him gently out to the hall.

She almost cried during the vows, at the sight of their happiness bursting out from both of them. She tried to not let herself remember all the times she thought it would be her and Archie standing just as Kevin and Moose stood now. Her eyes glanced briefly out into the crowd where Archie would be sitting, next to Betty and Jughead. But he wasn’t. She couldn’t pinpoint what she felt: confusion, relief, disappointment, concern, anger?  
Kevin and Moose kissed each other before wrapping their arms tightly around one another. They laughed and brought their lips together again, unable to believe that that was it. They were married.

The reception was massive, after all Veronica had planned it to rival even the most prestigious of parties. She used her memories of the Met Ball, of Elton John’s Oscar parties, of Vogue parties and fashion show after-parties to design the perfect setting for a night to remember. Huge ribbons in silver and indigo draped from the centre of the high major ceiling. A large chandelier hung in the middle, cascading light and tiny rainbows all around. Veronica had organised two bands to play for the beginning of the evening, followed by a top DJ to have them dancing til the early hours of the morning. There was a dancefloor, several small tables with sitting room and a few snacks, two bars, and a long table with a guestbook, filled with photos and memories of Kevin and Moose with space for people to leave notes.  
As people gathered into the space following dinner and speeches, Veronica gave herself a metaphorical pat on the back.

  
“Well,” Jughead said from behind her, “I think it looks excessive, indulgent, and ridiculous, but I know Kevin's happy. So well done, Veronica.”  
“I know that was hard for you, thanks Jughead.” Veronica said.  
“It looks amazing, V! I’m filled with jealousy, but you know Alice.” Betty chuckled, half serious. “I’m going to get us some drinks. V, champagne?”  
“Please.”  
“Veronica,” Jughead started as soon as Betty was out of earshot, “I just wanted to talk to you briefly.”  
“Jughead, really? Now?”  
“No no, the verdict came back today. Guilty. I just wanted to thank you.” Jughead was, of course, referring to the Tall Boy fiasco. Almost 9 months ago Veronica had spoken out to a number of contacts of her father's and law contacts of hers asking for help finding and convicting Tall Boy. He resurfaced with the Ghoulies not a month after she left Riverdale the last time, and Jughead’s reaction caused a major rift in his and Betty’s relationship. He wanted to take the situation into his own hands, even many of the Serpents offered aid after it came out many of them hadn’t been privy to Tall Boy’s plan. Veronica recalled Betty’s sobs as they spoke on the phone, “I just don’t want to be married to a murderer, V.” Betty had cried and stressed for so long that Veronica took it upon herself to extend the offer to Jughead, to ensure Tall Boy paid for his behaviour, even if she had to loosen her morals a little to do so.  
“And thank you for not telling Betty.” Jughead added.  
“Sometimes you have to help justice along, we’ve been doing it since we were teenagers.”  
“Well some of us more than others.” Jughead chuckled.  
“Can’t help yourself, can you?” Veronica laughed.  
“No, and I’ve got to make this quick because I can see Betty and lord knows what’s coming to me if she finds out I talked to you about this but… Archie.” Now this was the conversation she was expecting when Jughead first spoke.  
“Archie made a choice.” Veronica said.  
“He really misses you and I know he fucked up. I know he fucked up and that’s on him but I’m actually not sure he’s ever going to get over you. And I just think that he loves you, just like I love Betty and when I thought I had lost her… it was the worst I’ve ever felt. And he feels that everyday.”  
“It’s not the same at all, Jughead.”  
“No, I know. Just, I might be wrong, but I think you still love him too and I’m not saying to forgive him like that but you’re different now and he’s different now and-“  
“Juggy I got you a beer, I don’t know which kind.” Betty said brightly, returning to the two. “Did I miss something?”  
“No, Betts, that’s great.” He said quickly before taking her arm and directing her to the dance floor. A move that was bound to shock Betty so profusely that she would totally forget the awkward conversation she had interrupted.

  
Veronica was a little rattled. She decided to excuse herself for a moment to her room to gather herself. She walked up the grand staircase with concrete intentions of pouring herself a large tequila as soon as she was alone. At the top of the stairs she accidentally hit someone somewhat forcefully with her handbag.  
“Oh I’m-“ she began before her eyes focused on the person she had collided with.  
Fate was a right bitch sometimes.  
“Veronica!” Archie said, lightly rubbing at his arm.  
“Not now, Archie.” Veronica said.  
“Wait, please, Ronnie.” Archie begged. She wanted to not care, to storm off angrily and drown her sorrows, but his voice had broken just as he said her name and it played on her heartstrings.  
She turned around, a tear gathering in the corner of her left eye. “What?” she managed.  
Archie took a step closer to her, invading her space slightly. She felt his breath on the corner of her neck and the heat radiate from his skin. She wanted to scratch at him or run away or pull him in closer, but she felt frozen. She watched Archie’s breath rise in his chest. He cleared his throat as he prepared himself.  
“Tell me your heart isn’t racing.” He said in a soft, deep voice. “Tell me you haven’t thought about me or missed me. Tell me that you want me to go right now.”  
Veronica said nothing. This didn’t sound anything like the Archie she had seen last year. He dipped his head and pressed the side of his face against her temple, “tell me you don’t want me to kiss you.” He paused for a minute before he lifted her chin with his thumb and placed a soft, lingering kiss against her lips.  
Veronica started to cry, silently. Archie stepped back and wiped her cheek. “Tell me you don’t still have feelings for me and I’ll let you go.” He said honestly, searching her eyes for any reaction. “I know I broke your heart and I hate that I did that to you, but I’ll never hurt you again, Ronnie. I love you and I really think you love me too. We’re soulmates.” He pulled from underneath his shirt the ring he had given to her, hung around a silver chain that was on his neck. “Don’t worry I’m not asking you to marry me, just give me another chance.”  
Tears fell mercilessly down Veronica’s face, she still didn't know if she was sad or angry or anything. Any hope she had of maintaining resolve were dashed by her stupid emotions. As soon as her vision cleared she looked up into Archie’s face, his eyes glimmered with blind love and hope. That optimistic goodness she craved evident as ever and without a second thought she brought her lips to his, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She kissed him hotly, slipping her tongue hungrily into his mouth as if attempting to have every lost kiss for the past 7 years in this one. She pulled him down the hallway to her room, fumbling to get enough of him and let them both inside. The room was dark, kicked their shoes off quickly as they made their way to the bed. After all, conversation had never really been their strong point.

They pulled off each other’s clothes with urgency, desperate to lay hands on skin. Archie felt too engrossed by her to think about whether this was a good or bad response. He was dying to kiss each part of her body, to feel close to her again, to show her much he had missed her, how much he loved her.

Morning seems to come earlier in the country. A pale stream of light stirred Archie who actually didn’t struggle at all to remember where he was. He reached an arm over to the other side of the bed, to pull Veronica close. He was met with empty bedsheets. There wasn’t a pair of glasses on the bedside table, and looking around, now in a panic, he could only see _his_ clothes strewn across the floor.  
Not again.  
Archie’s breathing quickened, he didn’t know if he could handle this again. There wasn’t a note on the pillow, so he pulled himself out of bed and scrambled to find his phone. He found his jeans, knelt to the ground and searched the pockets before finding the metal item in his back pocket.  
The most intense laughter filled the room as Veronica opened the door, two takeaway coffees in hand. “I thought I’d bring you coffee in bed, but I must admit I’m a little surprised to see you naked and on all fours on the floor, Archiekins.”  
Archie felt his face go bright red but couldn’t bring himself to care.  
“If it’s dessert you really wanted, you just have to ask.” Veronica said cheekily, placing the coffees down on a table.  
Archie laughed and stood, clinging to his jeans to help him feel less exposed. She walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair and down the side of his face.  
“I hope you don’t mind,” she said, “I took this from you whilst you slept.” She held up the chain with the ring. “I don’t think we need this anymore.”  
“I don’t need anything other than you.”  
“Well I was hoping you might need _this_.” She said, placing a key in the palm of his hand. “This is to my apartment in New York. There’s a lot to think about and work out and it’s not going to be easy all the time. It might be crazy. I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you too, Archie Andrews. I'm not giving you a lot of time to think this over because we need to check out in an hour, but do you want to come back to New York with me? Maybe for a while?"

If a bigger smile had ever broken across his face, no one has ever seen it. He wrapped her arms around her and chuckled. “I want to be with you forever, I'll follow you anywhere. So, definitely yes.”

"Archie Andrews, making a decision just like that. I never thought I'd see the day." She jibed. 

"Honestly, Ronnie, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, I never had a choice. I don't know why that scared me before but I'll spend every day showing you how much I love you, if you'll let me."

 

....5 years later....

It was a Sunday evening and Archie wrapped his fingers around a firm envelope, fixed with a wax seal on the back. Inside was an elegantly decorated, embossed, off-white piece of card inviting one to a wedding. He let the envelope slip from his hands into the post box, the last of over 500 invitations he had double checked, at Veronica's insistence, for any imperfections. The invitation was to celebrate the marriage of himself to one Veronica Lodge, finally. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's done, but if it seems some of you out there want a little more than this (yes I'm talking about smut, you know if I'm talking to you) then maybe I'll tag on a little scene to get you through. I hope this didnt feel too rushed, I'm not 100% sure about it but perfectionism is a curse and if I don't just post it then I might have to rewrite it more times than I should.  
> I would love to hear some thoughts, good or bad. Or any ideas you guys have as well would be awesome.  
> Otherwise I hope you didn't hate it :)


End file.
